


Pięć sytuacji, w których nie mogło być nudno

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, My first Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria pięciu drabbli, opisujących nie tak nudne życie Hermiony i Draco w szkole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wielka Sala

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to są moje pierwsze drabble jakie kiedykolwiek napisałam.  
> Sami oceńcie, czy poprawiłam się w pisaniu tego typu tekstów. Te pięć drabbli ma dokładnie pięć lat i cztery miesiące... Jak ten czas leci  
> Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi niektóre wyrażenia. Teraz sama ich nie lubię, ale nie chce nic zmieniać...

           Słoneczny dzień, jednak mało kto był na błoniach. Cała szkoła skupiła się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie trwała kłótnia.   
\- Jesteś głupią szlamą, Granger.  
\- To ty jesteś obślizgłym karaluchem, Malfoy.  
\- I kto to mówi, bobrze?- zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- Cicho fretko. Gryzonie głosu nie mają.  
\- A ty, to co? Ptak?  
\- Nie, czarownica. Ty zapyziały idioto.  
\- Idioto?! Odezwała się gruba jędza.  
\- Wypłowiały szkieletor!- krzyknęła.  
\- Przemądrzała kujonica!  
\- Arystokrata od siedmiu boleści!  
\- Szlamowata zdzira!  
\- Ohydny wąż!  
\- Spokój!- krzyknęła przybyła McGonagall.  
           Cisz jaka zapadła była nienaturalna i złowroga. Po chwili wszyscy rozeszli się.  
\- Granger! Malfoy! Za swoje haniebne zachowanie macie szlaban! Jutro punkt dwudziesta.  
           Oboje pokiwali głowami.


	2. Lekcja eliksirów

           Każda para miała za zadanie przyrządzić amortencje w ciągu zajęć. Jednej parze jednak się nie udawało.  
\- Malfoy oddawaj kociołek- warknęła brunetka.  
\- Nie. Robie eliksir- odwarknął.  
\- To MY robimy ten eliksir, nie zapominaj.  
\- Ale ja jestem tu najlepszy.  
\- Nie, bo ja! Zamknij sie wreszcie. Wsypie płatki róży- powiedziała.  
\- Na początku fiołki.  
\- Nie. Instrukcja, pamiętasz?  
\- Dobra- skapitulował.  
\- Teraz pomieszaj trzy razy w prawo i dwa razy w lewo.  
\- A nie odwrotnie? Pamiętaj, instrukcja!  
\- Idiota- warknęła.  
\- A teraz narcyzy.  
\- Nie, bo stokrotki- powstrzymała go.- Instrukcja mówi...  
\- Wsyp stokrotki i narcyzy- przeczytał.  
\- No właśnie!  
\- Teraz zamieszam.  
\- Nie, ja to zrobię- krzyknęła dziewczyna.  
\- Ja!  
           Wybuch.


	3. Sowiarnia

           Czyszczenie sowiarni to najpożyteczniejszy i najpraktyczniejszy szlaban. Jednak im się nie podobało.   
\- Jak to możliwe, że tu wylądowałam- wzdychała dziewczyna.  
\- Trzeba było się ze mną nie kłócić.  
\- Nie zaczynaj znowu. I tak jutro mamy szlaban u Snepa- przypomniała.  
\- Mogłaś się ze mną nie szarpać, gdy mieszałem eliksir.  
\- Ja to miałam zrobić durniu- warknęła.  
\- Uważaj na słowa. Kolejna kara mi niepotrzebna.   
\- Mi też.  
           Cisza.  
\- Granger?  
\- Czego?!  
\- A może ty to skończysz, a ja...  
\- Nie ma mowy Malfoy.  
\- Zdzira!  
\- Dupek!  
           Cisza.  
\- Skończyłam!  
\- Ja też.  
\- Idę już!  
\- Ja też.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że umrzesz we śnie- rzuciła.  
\- Śnij dalej.  
\- Na pewno będę.  
           Rozeszli się.


	4. Szlaban numer dwa

           Kolejny dzień. Kolejny szlaban. Kolejne spotkanie z wrogiem.  
\- Obrzydliwe! Co to w ogóle jest?- krzyknęła Hermiona.  
\- Larwy Steryj. Potrzebne do Eliksiru Kłamstw.  
\- Nie pytam skąd to wiesz. Już już tego nie dotknę.  
\- Musisz je pogrupować, a ja segreguje odchody jednorożców. Chcesz zamiany?  
\- Nie, dzięki, postoje.  
           Nastała cisza, aż w końcu krzyk brunetki.  
\- To mnie ugryzło!  
\- Jeszcze tego brakowało- warknął Draco.  
\- To boli- zawyła.  
\- Wiem, musisz przemyć ranę- pokiwał głową.  
\- Ale jak?! To piecze- zawyła głośniej.  
\- I dobrze. Zakłada sie rękawice, idiotko.  
\- Leci z tego krew. Taka dziwna krew.  
\- Granger nie odlatuje. Ej, szlamę!- krzyknął.  
\- Idiota zakichany!  
           Po tych słowach zemdlała.


	5. Skrzydło Szpitalne

           Dziewczyna obudziła się i rozejrzała w około. No tak, Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że Granger mdleje na widok krwi- zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- Zamknij sie durniu. To wszystko twoja wina. To przez ciebie mieliśmy szlaban.  
\- Wypraszam sobie. To ty się ze mną kłóciłaś.  
\- Nie zaczynaj znowu.  
\- Ja zaczynam? To ty zaczynasz- warknął.  
\- Uspokój się już. Jesteśmy w szpitalu- przypomniała.  
\- Masz szczęście Granger. Snape odwołał nam resztę szlabanu, a ty masz tu zostać.  
\- Głupia Pielęgniarka- westchnęła Hermiona.  
\- Miałem nadzieje, że umrzesz, ale się nie udało.  
\- Jesteś skończonym idiotą, Malfoy. Wyjdź w tej chwili.  
           Draco spojrzał na nią i wyszedł. Została sama.


End file.
